


Wowie! Skeletons!

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Human, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, M/M, Other, POV Alphys, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each Sans and Paps meets their humanized female versions.</p><p>- Alternate summary -</p><p>Shit's about to go down.</p><p>#Alternate of the Alternate summary#</p><p>In which Sans almost got raped by a glitch. Yeah. Wat da summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

This story includes...

Lots of fluff  
Boobs?  
Surprise hugs  
Lots of swears especially the skellies from fell  
PUNS  
LAME PUNS  
GOOGLED PUNS  
kiss?  
Innocence

Be warned that this is basically fontcest.

I don't need people complaining stuff about Necrophilia or incest or anything.

Just plz don't.


	2. To the portal we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to stop being a curious lil' shit.

"A-Are you sure about this, S-Sans?" Alphys asked worriedly as Sans took a step on the now-fixed-machine.

"Don't worry Alphys. I don't plan on crossing it completely....I just...need to see the other side." He reassured, taking another step forward.

He know that this is dangerous...but...

...but if this will help him look for Gaster...then he'll take the risk.

"Plus I trust you, Alphys." Cautiously, he sticked his boney hand in the portal, almost recoiling back in shock as an overwhelming amount of unknown magic hit him full force. "Holy shit..." He mumbled in awe.

Alphys pursed her lips, frowning at him before sighing in resignation. "Okay Sans." She took out a timer and set it to 10 minutes. "I'll give you ten minutes to go but if it goes past that then I'll have to forcefully bring you back, okay?" 

He nodded, managing to calm down and control his magic so it won't clash with the unknown magic. "10 minutes more than enough for me."

"B-Be careful Sans...I don't want to lose you too..." Alphys said sadly.

Sans looked at her from the corner of his eyesocket before going through the portal. "Like hell I'll leave Paps alone." He mumbled to himself.

And then...

Everything went white.

\----@@----@@-----@@-----@@-----

Alphys nervously twiddled with her claws as she looked at the timer for the 9th time.

It's been 6 minutes since Sans entered the portal.

"Calm down, Alphys... There's four minutes left. You know Sans. He'll be back." She mumbled, pacing back and forth.

But what if he doesn't?

What if something went wrong?

Oh stars! That'll be a catastrophe!

H-How can she explain this to Udyne?

Or worse...! How can she tell Papyrus that Sans is stuck on another dimension?!

T-This is not good! She's starting to panic..!

"Calm down...calm down...!" She chanted repeatedly.

3 minutes left.

A startled shriek left out of her mouth when she heard a bunch of loud knocks coming from the door above.

"O-Oh no!" 

Someone is knocking at her door! What should she do?!

While Alphys thought of her options the knocks grew louder and then suddenly she froze.

I-Is that...?

"ALPHYS??? ARE YOU THERE?? HELLO! IT'S ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

Oh stars no!


	3. Error you dipshit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees the doorways to the other timelines.

Pain.

His head hurts.

"Nngghh.." Sans grumbled as he sat up, rubbing at his aching skull.

By stars it's like getting drunk on ketchup all over again...

Wait a minute!

"What's this place...? The void?...no...but somewhere close enough..." He mumbled thoughtfully as he looked at the plain whiteness. There's no walls or floors. Just pure whiteness that has no ends.

Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out a timer. "What?!" only to see that the numbers are changing repeatedly from red 9's and black 0's.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, headache soon forgotten. How long has he passed out?

But no time for that. Now that he knows what's on the other side of the portal he needs to come back.

But where?

He decided to look behind him, silently hoping that there be some kind of a portal or a door or something!

"Shit.shit.shit." he panicked as the truth sets in. He's stuck. Trapped. In an unknown place.

No.no.no! Maybe he can teleport? 

Calming down his panicking soul he focused on his magic and imagined Alphy's True Lab.

The familiar feelings of him tearing through space(?) came and he sighed in relief. Only to frown when he saw that he's still in the place.

The only difference is that there's a bunch of identical doors. Although a few of those looks like they've been burned down. 

What does that mean?

Curiosity filled his mind as he grasped the knob of the closest door. He was about to open it but something held him back.

What?

Looking down, he realized that something IS holding him back.

There's a bunch of blue strings tied around his arm which then continues to tie around his ribs and inside his...

!!!

His soul!

"Would you look at that? The ORIGINAL me is here!" A glitchy voice cackled. "haha!" 

Danger.

Sans gritted his teeth as the strings tightened on his soul and he found himself being lifted into thin air and facing another...

...another him?

"W-What...who..." 

"...Who am I?" The black 'him' replied, his grin widening. "Isn't it obvious? I'M the real Sans!" 

The real him?

Who is this fucking bastard?! 

"Let go of me!" Sans shouted, as he tried to use his magic to cut off the strings but it feels like his magic is being drained.

"Let YOU go?!" A black boney hand reaches and cup his jaw painfully making Sans wince. "Why would I do that?" The black 'him' mockingly asked. "When I have the perfect chance to delete your existence?"

"Fuck you!" Sans growled.

Silence.

And then a deep laugh.

"Maybe I will." He replied darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me how I can make the words bold or italic?


	4. Error is one creepy selfucker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Error went all molester mode on Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A CHAPTER OF ERROR BEING A FUCKING RAPIST.
> 
> SO IF RAPEY SCENES MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN DON'T READ IT!
> 
> Although it's just caressing and kisses. Sans don't want it.

Error could feel the fear settle in this impostor's soul. Could taste it in his tongue.

So delicious...

He grinned maliciously as the white pinpricks in Sans eye's dim in horror.

"What's the matter?" He asked, summoning his tongue and licking at Sans' verterbrae. Making sure to keep his arms tied up as well as his legs.

Error knows that as soon as the fear sets in, he will lash out.

And he can't have that now, can he?

"S-Stop it!" Sans growled angrily, although the tiny tears flowing down his cheekbones doesn't help much.

If anything this excited Error even more.

He'll show this impostor as well as the other impostor's that HE IS THE REAL SANS.

Just because he plans on destroying the fake Sans(es?) doesn't mean that he can't have a little fun~

Slipping his hands inside the impostor's hoodie, he gripped the inner ribs tightly, making Sans yelp(?)in pain.

"Hmm..." Error mumbled appreciatively as he forced his tongue inside Sans'.

Sans could do nothing but close his eyes and tremble in despair as the bastard forced his body to conjure a tongue of his own and entangle with his.

The bastard's using his own magic against him!

Sans choked a sob as the caresses grew more violent, the other hand now scratching his spine hungrily.

"Damn..." Error chuckled as he pulled away, his tongue covered in black and blue goo(?) "You sure do got me tongue-tied."

Now if only the circumstances were different, Sans would've laughed at Error's pun.

But no.

He's here being molested by some fucking doppelganger of his and he can't even do anything except but take it like he's some kind of weak...!

He winced internally. He is weak.

He gritted his teeth and looked away, defiance clear in his eyes.

Error clicked his tongue, amused in an annoyed way. "You sure are stubborn aren't cha?" He grinned. "But that's fine..." He drawled, raising his hand and doing a down slice motion.

"It makes it more fun to break you."

Sans gasped as he now found himself lying on the invinsible(?) ground. His hoodie wide open and Error kneeling in between his...

He went into a full-blown panic.

"NO!NO!NO! STOP! STOP IT!!!" Sans screamed, the tears now falling more and more as Error palmed his pelvis eagerly.

"Oh?" Error laughed. "Didn't know that you're the type to scream..."

Look at this impostor. All submissive and weak under him. Heh.

He tugged the shorts down, before leaning down to lick at the pelvis, quite noisily too. Just something to scare the imposter more.

He stared teasingly at Sans' teary eyes. "Screaming won't get you nowhere." He reached down on his own shorts. "So why don't you be a good bitch instead?"

Sans sobbed, as he called for help repeatedly in his mind.

But no one came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this went downhill so fast. O_O I didn't even plan for some smut! I originally planned it that Error hurts Sans around (not in a sexual way) and Sans manages to escape.
> 
> But this is what happens.
> 
> Fml.


	5. Ink saves the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ink kicks Error's non-existent assbutt.
> 
> And Sans made it home.
> 
> Warning : Stupid fight. I can't write a fight scene at all. Too fucking cringy.

No one came.

\------

Are you sure about that?

\------

Sans could not believe it.

He's about to unwillingly lose his fucking 'virginity' to another him.

Does this even count as fucking yourself?

'Think Sans! Think!' He shouted internally as he stared at the whiteness of the invisible walls. He absolutely refuse to watch the inevitable happen.

Error clicked his tongue impatiently, temporarily letting go of Sans to pull down his shorts, which was a bulge on it.

"...why..." Sans hoarse voice asked.

Error looked at him silently before shrugging.

If only Error paid more attention to the incoming mass of magic flying towards him...

"GAH!" Error groaned as a spark of rainbow -colored magic burned his strings that were currently tied around Sans' soul.

He barely managed to get his bearings before he teleported away just as a huge paintbrush slashed on the place where just was.

Sans stared frozen as brown scarf filled his vision. 

"Y-You're..." Sans said quietly but found unable to voice out loud his next words. 'Another me?'

Error growled in annoyance as he glared at Ink who stood protectively in front of Sans. "You again?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING?!?!'

Ink frowned as he held his paintbrush like a spear. "What do you think? It's my purpose to stop you from harming any timelines." He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Sans, who shakily stood up.

Sans's hands were shaking as he fixed his shorts and his hoodie.

Ink quickly faced infront as countless black and blue strings flew towards him. "Watch out!" He shouted as he deflected the strings but few managed to slip past him.

Sans anger flared as he summoned a gaster blaster and disintegrated the left strings. 

"Damn you...!" Error cursed, red eyes full of hate.

He will fucking kill this piece of shit who thinks that he's some kind of a hero!

STUPID STUPID--- FUCkiNG sTuPId GLitCh!!!

Ink clicked his tongue and started talking to Sans without looking. "You need to get out of here Sans! This place is dangerous for you. Here!" He threw a remote control thing(?).

Sans caught it and stared. "What am I supposed to do with these?!"

"SToP iGNoriNG Me!!!!" Error growled, his voice now turning even glitchier than before. 

"Shut up Error!" Ink growled back. "And use that to teleport out of here!" He shouted at Sans before charging.

"NGAAHh hHH!!!"

A black gaster blaster emerged out of nowhere and fired at Ink, who summoned a gaster blaster himself and fired as well.

Sans cursed as he felt his magic now returning to normal before teleporting away, using the remote as a GPS tracker.

\---------------

Sans groaned as he landed on a table full of anime figures(?). 

"Fuck...that hurt." He winced as he rolled down and landed on the steel floor. A familiar steel floor. He's back at Alphys' lab!

"S-Sans?! thank stars you're back!" Alphys cried as she hurriedly ran up to him. "Papyrus was looking for you and I don't know what to do because you're still inside the portal and...and!" She sniffs. "I was so worried!" She said bursting into tears.

"H-Hey Alphys...I'm fine. I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to make you worry so much." Sans comforted, mind still racing from andrenaline and horror.

He can't believe it. There's actually different versions of him.

He scratched his skull. "Where's Paps now?"

"I told him that you just went to your post."

He nodded. "I have to go then." 

"Ah wait..." A claw grasped at his hood. Alphys looked at him in concern. "Are you ok, Sans?"

He grimaced, grin twitching. "It's...I'll tell you tomorrow..." He mumbled, shrugging her hand off gently before taking a shortcut straight to his post.

He needs a nap and his ketchup right now.


End file.
